Paper Mario: Sticker Star
Paper Mario Sticker Star is the fourth Paper Mario game, released for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the first two Paper Mario games, except that using an attack requires a sticker, which can only be used once, so Mario must collect many stickers. Also, the game has a world map similar to that of Super Mario Bros. 3. Plot At Decalburg, it is time for the annual Sticker Fest, where the Sticker Comet appears. Bowser tries to steal the comet, and when three Toads try to pull him back by his tail, he accidentally falls forward into the Sticker Comet, which scatters along with the six Royal Stickers, one of which falls onto Bowser's head and turns him sparkly and more powerful. Mario attacks him but is knocked out. Mario wakes up to find Kersti, a sticker resembling a crown, who initially thinks Mario touched the Sticker Comet, but decides to travel with him when he says he'll find all the pieces of the comet. After finding all the Toads scattered, hidden, or trapped from Bowser's attack, they unroll up the ground in the main area of Decalburg. Before Mario can leave, he is attacked by three Goombas, whom he defeats. World 1 Mario goes to Warm Fuzzy Plains. He encounters Bowser Jr., whom he defeats in battle. Bowser Jr. paperizes and crumples the bridge, but Mario finds it and restores it. The three Goombas from earlier return, fighting as spiky cones, but Mario defeats them, and they run off. Mario finds a piece of the Sticker Comet. At Bouquet Gardens, Mario destroys two Goombas picking on a Toad for a rare object. At the end he is attacked by five Goombas, but by using the spinner so that he can use more than one sticker at a time, he defeats them, destroying them, and gets another Comet Piece. At Water's Edge Way, Mario runs into Kamek, who paperizes the area's Comet Piece after Mario defeats him. Mario finds and restores it. At Hither Thither Hill, Mario protects a Toad as he helps him get back to Decalburg, and destroys a Big Buzzy Beetle in battle for another Comet Piece. Mario finds a secret path into Whammino Mountain and gets another comet piece. Mario enters Goomba Fortress where he fights Megasparkle Goomba, a Goomba with a Royal Sticker like a crown. The Royal Sticker makes him sparkly, powerful, and insane. Mario defeats him and his army, who desert him before Mario finishes Megasparkle Goomba off and gets the Royal Sticker. World 2 Mario goes to Drybake Desert. He destroys five Paragoombas picking on the victim Toad from earlier. He finds a Tablet Piece and a Comet Piece. At Yoshi Sphinx, Mario defeats and destroys a trio of Paratroopas that attack him, and defeats Kamek for another Tablet Piece, and gets another Comet Piece. Mario finds another Comet Piece at Sandshifter Ruins, and the third and final Tablet Piece at Damp Oasis. At Drybake Stadium, Mario restores the stadium with the three Tablet Pieces, and then enters the stadium where he fights Tower Power Pokey, a giant Pokey with a Royal Sticker. Mario defeats him, destroying him and gaining the second Royal Sticker. World 3 Mario enters Leaflitter path, part of a forest. He uses a trumpet to wake up a sleeping Wiggler, who says he'll take him to his treehouse because the forest is covered with poison. However, Wiggler is snatched away by tentacles. After defeating two Boomerang Bros., destroying them, Mario finds a Comet Piece. After obtaining another Comet Piece in Bafflewood, Mario goes to Wiggler's Tree House and finds the Wiggler, who is only a head. He tells Mario that Bloopers took him to Kamek, who cast a spell to separate the four pieces of his body from his head. After taking a Comet Piece, Mario goes to find the Wiggler segments. Mario chases and catches the first Wiggler Segment at Strike Lake and gets a comet piece. However, the segment runs to Loop Loop River, and Mario follows it, where it fights him. Mario defeats it, and, remorseful for its behavior, it travels with Mario back to the treehouse, where Mario gets another comet piece, as well as picking one up in Loop Loop River. Outlook Point shows Mario a view of an island, which is the source of the poison in the forest, but is unreachable. Mario follows the second Wiggler segment through a hole in Rustle Burrow where he bounces off spiderwebs and loses his hammer. Kersti and the Wiggler segment are captured by Scuttlebugs, and Mario fights a Big Scuttlebug. Mario destroys the giant spider, rescues Kersti from a spiderweb, finds his hammer, rescues the Wiggler segment from behind a spiderweb, and gets another Comet Piece. The Wiggler segment runs to Tree Branch Trail and becomes trapped on a spiderweb. Mario releases it and it fights him. After defeating it and finding another Comet Piece, Mario takes it back to the treehouse. Mario finds the third Wiggler segment at Gauntlet Pond, and gets another Comet Piece. The Wiggler segment runs to Stump Glade, where it is captured by a Snifit, who has Mario play a game called Snifit or Whiffit. The first challenge is a true or false quiz, which Mario must answer quickly due to poison gas. The second challenge is whacking unpaid Snifit interns with his hammer like moles. The third challenge is a shuffle game. After completing the challenges, Snifit gives Mario the Wiggler segment, and he obtains another Comet Piece. The Wiggler segment runs to the Bafflewood where Mario fights and defeats it. After taking it back to Wiggler's Tree House, Mario goes to Holey Thicket, where two Bloopers take the fourth Wiggler segment to Whitecap Beach. After destroying two Bloopers attacking the victim Toad and obtaining another Comet Piece, Mario reaches Whitecap Beach where the Bloopers and Wiggler segment fight Mario. Mario defeats them, destroying the Bloopers and returning the Wiggler segment to the treehouse. Mario paperizes all four Wiggler Segments to put him back together. Wiggler mentions that he can walk across poison, and gives Mario a ride to the island, where Mario finds the source of the poison to be Gooper Blooper, who has a Royal Sticker. Mario defeats Gooper Blooper, presumably killing him, purifying the water and forest, and obtaining the third Royal Sticker. World 4 At Surfshine Harbor next to Decalburg, Mario repairs a boat by restoring its wheel. Before Mario and the Toad captain can take off, they are attacked by a Big Cheep Cheep. Mario defeats him, destroying him, and the Toad puts Mario in charge of the boat. Mario takes the boat to an ice world. Mario gets a Comet Piece from both Snow Rise and Ice Flow. When he gets back on the boat, he is attacked by Bowser Jr. and defeats him. Bowser Jr. flies off. Mario goes to the Enigmansion, which resembles Luigi's Mansion. A Toad steward tells him that the Book of Sealing has been opened, and "terrifying creatures" have been released. These creatures turn out to be Boos. Mario seals them all back in the book, and Kamek, revealing himself to be the one who released the Boos, re-releases them and combines them into Big Boo. Mario defeats Big Boo, sealing him back in the book, and gets another Comet Piece after the mansion is restored. After getting another Comet Piece in Whiteout Valley, Mario goes to Bowser's Snow Fort, where he fights a Bowser Snow Statue, which is later revealed to be Mizzter Blizzard, a snowman with a Royal Sticker. Mario defeats him, and before he dies he says he only wanted a body that wouldn't melt. Mario gets the Royal Sticker. World 5 Mario goes to Shy Guy Jungle, and finds a Comet Piece. At Jungle Rapids, Mario rides a raft down a river and finds two Spear Guys picking on the victim Toad. After Mario destroys the attackers, the Toad decides to return to Decalburg so enemies can't attack him anymore. Mario finds another Comet Piece. At Long Fall Falls, Mario rides a raft down a river where a giant fish chases after him. When Mario goes over the falls, the fish flies into space. Mario gets another Comet Piece. Mario goes to Chomp Ruins, which is full of death traps, and releases and fights a sleeping Chain Chomp, who smashes through a wall, revealing a Comet Piece. Mario travels through Rugged Road, obtaining another Comet Piece, until he reaches Rumble Volcano, where he fights Petey Piranha, who has a Royal Sticker. Mario destroys Petey Piranha in battle and gets the Royal Sticker. World 6 Mario rides his boat to a dead end at Gate Cliff. The five Royal Stickers in his possession reveal Bowser's Castle, which flies into the sky. Mario returns to Wiggler's Tree House to see that Wiggler, after eating leaves, has transformed into a butterfly named Flutter, who gives Mario a ride. Along the way they are attacked by Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, and eventually Mario reaches Bowser Jr. and fights him. Once defeated, Bowser Jr. goes flying over the edge of his airship. Mario gets another Comet Piece. Finally Mario reaches Bowser's Sky Castle. There, he fights Kamek and destroys him before confronting Bowser, who has kidnapped Princess Peach. Mario defeats Bowser, sending him falling over the edge. He returns in a giant cardboard form, and Mario is unable to inflict much damage. Kersti sacrifices herself to give Mario the power he needs to defeat Bowser. Once defeated, Bowser is flattened, and Mario rescues Peach and obtains the sixth and final Royal Sticker. The Sticker Fest continues. Bowser tries to steal the Sticker Comet again, but Kersti, revived by Mario's wish, scolds him, and says if Bowser is going to keep causing trouble, she should consider a change of career. Mario, Peach, and Bowser laugh. Locations *Decalburg *Surfshine Harbor World 1 *Warm Fuzzy Plains *Bouquet Gardens *Water's Edge Way *Hither Thither Hill *Whammino Mountain *Goomba Fortress World 2 *Drybake Desert *Yoshi Sphinx *Sandshifter Ruins *Damp Oasis *Drybake Stadium World 3 *Leaflitter Path *Bafflewood *Wiggler's Tree House *Strike Lake *Loop Loop River *Outlook Point *Rustle Burrow *Tree Branch Trail *Gauntlet Pond *Stump Glade *Holey Thicket *Whitecap Beach World 4 *Snow Rise *Ice Flow *Enigmansion *Shaved-Ice Cave (sticker shop) *Whiteout Valley *Bowser's Snow Fort World 5 *Shy Guy Jungle *Jungle Rapids *Long Fall Falls *Chomp Ruins *Rugged Road *Rumble Volcano World 6 *Gate Cliff *Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla *Bowser's Sky Castle Characters *Mario *Kersti *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Princess Peach *Wiggler / Flutter *Luigi (cameo in background) Bosses *Megasparkle Goomba *Tower Power Pokey *Gooper Blooper *Mizzter Blizzard *Petey Piranha *Bowser Minibosses *Bowser Jr. (fought three times) *Kamek (fought three times) *Big Buzzy Beetle *Big Scuttlebug *Big Cheep Cheep Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:RPG's